tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry
Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |other_voice_actors = Kevin Frank |name = Henry |title = Henry the Green Engine |nicknames = * Old Square Wheels * Big Strong Henry * Very Helpful Henry * Mr Special Steam |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * The Main Line ** Gordon ** James * Steam Team |basis = * LNER Gresley A1 prototype * LMS Stanier Class 5 "Black Five" |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = * 4-6-2 * 4-6-0 |wheels = * 18 * 16 |top_speed = 90 mph |designer(s) = * Sir Nigel Gresley * Sir William Stanier |builder(s) = LNER Doncaster Works rebuilt LMS Crewe Works |year_built = 1919 |year_rebuilt = 1935 |arrived_on_sodor = 1922 |number = NWR 3 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Henry is a green mixed-traffic tender engine who works on the Main Line. He was originally a failed prototype engine, and needed special Welsh coal to operate properly. Following his accident when pulling The Flying Kipper, Henry underwent an extensive rebuild, giving him a new shape. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Henry's precise origins are uncertain. The story goes that he was built from drawings stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley at Doncaster about 1919 by an anonymous locomotive builder who held a grudge against him and desired to steal a march on him. His spy, however, blundered and took the wrong drawings; they were for an experimental engine, but were supposed to be for the new "Pacific" locomotives Gresley was designing at the time. The thief realised his mistake too late and Henry was built, with many resulting flaws and a superficial likeness to Gresley's Pacifics. The thief was delighted to unload his "White Elephant" on to the first desperate customer who came along - The Fat Controller. He had intended to buy a Robinson "Atlantic" of the Great Central Railway, but was tricked into purchasing Henry in 1922 instead and had no choice but to keep him due to the railway being desperate for locomotives. Henry was vain and stopped in the Ballahoo Tunnel and refused to come out, citing that his paintwork would be spoiled by the rain. After several attempts to move him failed, he was bricked up in the tunnel until Gordon broke down while pulling the Express. As Edward was unable to move the train himself, the Fat Controller offered to let Henry out of the tunnel to help. Henry eagerly accepted. Henry performed very well and the Fat Controller promised him a new coat of paint, since Henry's existing paintwork had been spoiled more by his stay in the tunnel than it would have been by the rain. Henry asked to be painted blue like Edward. However, many people confused him with Gordon, to the bigger engine's annoyance. The matter was worsened after a trip to the Works when Henry was given spares of Gordon's buffers. Sometime before 1935, Henry, when again offered new paint, chose green and so ended the Gordon/Henry confusion. Unfortunately, Henry was to suffer humiliation when he was hosed with water by an elephant he frightened. After Gordon and James had suffered humiliations of their own (and all three had become thoroughly fed up having to do their own shunting and fetch their own coaches), the big engines went on strike. The Fat Controller naturally disapproved of this nonsense and locked them up in the shed for several days, leaving them miserable. However, they were let out again after promising to work hard. The poor engine and his system, which was already finicky at best due to design flaws, never really recovered from his stay in the tunnel. Henry developed steaming problems, which he complained about constantly, though he found little sympathy, especially when it caused him to run late. A period came when the Main Line engines were supplied with a poor delivery of coal and Henry had a very difficult time of it indeed. He had strength to pull trains only sporadically, in spite of numerous parts replacements. At last, the Fat Controller looked into it personally and asked for the opinion of Henry's fireman, who told him about the poor coal and Henry's firebox being too small to burn it efficiently. The fireman also suggested purchasing the high-grade Welsh coal used on the Great Western Railway. Sir Topham Hatt agreed to purchasing some in order to give Henry "a fair chance". When the Welsh coal came, Henry's performance vastly improved, such that he was comparable to Gordon. He continued to use the coal until he had a collision with a goods train at Killdane while pulling the Flying Kipper and was sent to Crewe to be rebuilt in 1935. Henry was rebuilt into a Stanier 5MT. The Fat Controller had connections with Sir William Stanier, so this is likely the reason he managed to get Henry rebuilt so quickly. Besides being given a new shape, Henry also received a larger firebox, allowing him to use regular coal again. After returning, Henry was added to the rotation for the Express and pulled it so well that he made Gordon jealous. Gordon tried to get even by rudely criticising Henry for whistling loudly at stations, but he had to eat his words later that day after his own whistle valve jammed open. Some time later, Henry was taking a slow train. As he passed under a bridge, three boys he had assumed to be railfans dropped stones onto him and his coaches. He paid them out on his return journey by "sneezing" ashes that collected in his smokebox at them. When Queen Elizabeth II was due to visit Sodor in 1953, Henry (justifiably) assumed that he was the Fat Controller's choice to pull the Royal Train. But the day before, while he was idling at the station, his smoke blinded a painter, who fell along with his paint pot onto Henry. The paint splashed over Henry's boiler and as painting over it would take too long, Gordon was given the job instead. When Duck arrived in 1955 to take over Percy's duties as station pilot, Henry, along with Gordon and James, teased him and tried to give him orders, as they had been doing to Percy. With Percy's help, Duck blocked the big engines from entering the shed. The Fat Controller arrived and told the two tank engines off for causing a disturbance. Henry and the others laughed - until the Fat Controller shouted for silence and told them that they had been worse, as they had made the disturbance. He told them that Duck was right - he, Sir Topham Hatt, is in charge and he gives the orders; Henry respected Duck more after that. Sometime after this period, Henry gained a Fowler tender for unknown reasons. By this time, Henry once acted rudely with the engines at Barrow-in-Furness while in the middle of a conversation with Percy, calling him and them: "silly things" and challenging Percy's statement that he did not fear water. Percy retaliated by reminding Henry about his stay in the tunnel, but Percy was shown wrong when he accidentally ended up smokebox-first in the sea at Knapford Harbour. When Percy was to be sent at the works the next day, Henry ridiculed Percy; telling him that he would be braver the next time he plunged into the sea, but Percy was quite determined that there would not be a next time. Henry would then later accompany the engines to England. Henry's good opinion of Duck would be briefly spoilt in 1957. He and the other main line engines were growing very tired of Duck's incessant talk about the Great Western Railway following City of Truro's visit. A diesel sent to the island on trial quickly developed a grudge against Duck and spread nasty stories about the main line engines to the trucks, stories he falsely claimed that Duck had told him. Furious at being called "Old Square Wheels", Henry joined Gordon and James in barring Duck from the shed just like what Duck and Percy had done previously. He felt sorry a few days later when he became the next target of Diesel's slander and when Duck returned after preventing an accident, Henry cheered for him loudly. When Gordon started feeling depressed in 1967, Henry, who thought Gordon was just moaning and groaning, teased him and told him he should get a wash-out and would feel much better. When Gordon's brother Flying Scotsman visited Sodor, Henry was jealous of the visitor's second tender. Duck and Donald explained and while Henry took the point he still was vain enough to want an additional tender. Deciding to bring Henry down to earth, Duck told the big engine that he had in his possession not one, but six spare tenders, which, as a tank engine, he had no need of. Henry accepted and all the engines waited to see him go past. But instead of a splendid sight, the tenders were old, rusted and full of boiler sludge. Gordon mocked him with a comment about wash-outs. Henry was so frustrated that the day after 7101 and 199 arrived on trial, he became so hot that his regulator fused wide open and his driver had to use the reverser to control him. On his return journey (no train), he stopped at a signal box next to 199, who had a train of fuel tankers. The signalman told them that 199, who he nicknamed "Spamcan", had failed and that he needed to be moved out of the way to clear the line for the "Limited". Henry pulled the train clear, but shortly afterwards, 7101's ejector failed and the "Limited" ground to a halt. Henry then volunteered to help move both trains. Luckily all he had to do for 7101 was keep the vacuum brakes off, but it was still hard work. The cavalcade made it to a station where Flying Scotsman waited to take the coaches and Donald to take the goods. Henry brought 7101 to the Works afterwards and following this valiant rescue, he was no longer teased during for the Tender incident. Henry also cheered for the arrival of Oliver and Toad several days later. Later, when Gordon needed new tubes, Henry pulled the express, but soon fell ill as well. This left the job of the express to Thomas, Percy and Duck. A while later, Henry had to pull an extra long Flying Kipper and Duck had to help him up Gordon's Hill, but due to a tail-lamp falling off the rear van, Duck accidentally crashed into the train. During the subject of paint colours, Henry commented on how he hated to be red and look like a fire engine. The next day, he was rough with his coaches and resulted in breaking the drawbar between him and his tender. Because of his separated source of water, his fireman was forced to throw out the fire, which set the sleepers alight. After the fire brigade put out the flames, Henry never made rude comments on fire engines again. In 1985, Henry complained to Thomas the time that the Viaduct had gone under repairs, when Thomas became impatient with his connection between the main line engines and his branch line. Later when bringing passengers for Thomas, the tank engine ran away. In 1986, when Gordon accidentally blew ashes when his smokebox was clogged, Henry suggested that Gordon should have a good "sneeze", but Gordon reminded Henry that The Fat Controller did not like Henry's sneeze. He also pulled the express when Gordon slipped on the icy rails and befriended Pip and Emma. When Thomas had been invited to the Great Railway Show, he was angry that he was not chosen and later teased Percy that Thomas was old enough to become a museum piece. In 1992, during the time when the railway began using a new type of coal, Henry began having problems with it, resulting in his smokebox door to be pasted with damp shredded newspaper when hot ashes damaged it. He was to head to Crovan's Gate with James on the Express, but after crossing the Viaduct one of the steel rims on his driving wheel broke off and shattered a window on one of the coaches. He was taken off and managed to get to the Works. After his repairs, he was given an undercoat of red paint, but before the green could be applied he was called out to pull the Express. Despite his looks, he managed to pull the train, even getting up Gordon's Hill on his own and returned home with his finished coat of green. He later fretted over the Golden Jubilee despite Duck, Daisy, James and Donald trying to cheer him up. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the television series, Henry loved visiting the forest. Because of how much he loves it, he helped to replant trees after it was destroyed by a storm. He also has had to go back to the Works on several occasions, such as when his tubes were leaking and after he had an accident with some trucks. But the reason most often given for Henry's poor state is that he needed special coal again, even though this was corrected in the first series. This error began with the tenth series episode Toby's Afternoon Off and has been fixed as of King of the Railway as Toby stated that the fact that Henry needing special coal was fixed years ago. The last time Henry was stated to need special coal was in the fifteenth series. In the seventeenth series, he teased Scruff, took on some bad coal with Hiro, allowed Caitlin to pull The Flying Kipper for him at night, challenged James to deliver the fresh fish for him and almost got hit by Connor. During one winter, he was tasked with working with Spencer to deliver trucks to Vicarstown. But Spencer teased him by making him think there was an abominable snowman on Sodor. After they had delivered their trucks, they both saw a strange white figure stumbling around on the tracks in front of them. Thinking it was the abominable snowman, Spencer tried to run away, but his valves burst, so Henry stood his ground and tried to make the snowman go away. Luckily, it was only the Fat Controller who ended up running into trouble in the heavy snow. One night, he saw Sailor John and Skiff rolling along the line and got a big fright, thinking Skiff was a ghost ship. Some of the engines teased him about it, even though he insisted the boat was real. In the twentieth series, Henry had to pull the express for Gordon while he was having his firebox cleaned in the morning. He was initially hesitant but enjoyed himself, especially after the passengers stated he was much friendlier than Gordon. Later, Henry was having a repaint at the Steamworks when Kevin gave him the wrong paint. Henry puffed into the night, his new paintwork glowing in the dark, causing his friends to think they had seen a ghost train. The Fat Controller realised that Henry had the wrong paint and told him to return to the Steamworks for some proper green paint, while praising Henry for being the only engine working as all the others were too scared to come out of the shed. Henry would later go to the Mainland and be a part of the Great Railway Show, competing in the Strongest Engine Race. After the race, he met up with the other engines and informed them that he came in fifth. Philip congratulated him, only for Henry to reveal that there were only five engines. In Journey Beyond Sodor, Henry was due to go back to the Mainland with a goods train. However, a faulty signal caused him to crash into the back of Hiro's train. After being rescued by the Breakdown Train, the Fat Controller arranged James to take his train while Henry is being repaired. However, Thomas ended up taking the train before James could and James only went when Thomas did not return. At the end of the film, Henry was fully repaired and returned to the sheds while the others finished singing The Most Important Thing is Being Friends, to which he asked, "What did I miss?" Sometime after, Henry was relocated to Vicarstown Sheds with Rosie per his request. ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' In the film, Henry had suffered from boiler trouble due to deposits left by fumes from Diesel 10. This time, his sickness was cured by "Sodor coal". Henry was one of the few engines who knew the 'legend' about Lady was true as for he was the first to acknowledge the fact that Diesel 10 was looking for her. Later, Thomas found Henry with a boiler ache and offered to collect trucks of Sodor coal to make Henry feel better. Personality Henry is generally well-behaved and friendly, but is sometimes arrogant. Henry is at heart, a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illnesses almost always have something to do with his boiler. Unlike Gordon and James, Henry does not mind pulling trucks, especially as he is a mixed traffic engine, although when he is given the job of pulling the express whenever Gordon is unable to, this can get to his smokebox and he can act full of himself. In the television series, Henry has been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. He has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in Henry's Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent series with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In the newer series, Henry is portrayed as not too bright and sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple episodes. This worrisome personality was also featured in The Adventure Begins, which greatly contrasts to the original version of The Sad Story of Henry. He has shown instances when he was either moody, arrogant and vain, but proud, strong and witty, much like the earlier series. Henry is the most likely to be respectful to smaller engines such as Edward, Percy, Thomas, and Toby on a regular basis. He does not frequently antagonize his fellow friends, and usually shows remorse for his actions. Because of this, he is often considered much more friendly than Gordon and James. Technical Details Basis Henry's history is unusual. The Fat Controller had intended to buy a Robinson Atlantic of the Great Central Railway, but was swindled and instead received Henry. He was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 with the added design of an LNER C1 Atlantic. The plans were stolen from Gresley by an anonymous rival. The resulting engine had a superficial likeness to Gordon, but aesthetics were as far as this went. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a bad steamer: with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, but when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, the Fat Controller ordered high-grade Welsh Coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When Henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, the opportunity was taken to send him to Crewe, where he was rebuilt an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0. After "The Eight Famous Engines," Henry's LMS Stanier 5MT tender was replaced by a Fowler tender. In the television series, Henry has always had a one-window cab with an LNER-style tender. The differences between his shapes were removed splashers, the Belpaire firebox replacing the tapered, added neckholders, and a top feed. This was done to ease the changeover to his "Black Five"-esque appearance. However, Henry kept his parallel boiler instead of the tapered one that the Black Fives had. He later regained a full set of splashers in Series 2 onwards. The grey and purple tender engines are also members of this class. File:Gordon'sbasis.png|First half of Henry's original basis File:LNERc1atlantic.jpg|Second half of Henry's original basis File:HenryBasis.jpg|Henry's rebuilt basis File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender Eighteen members of the class have survived into preservation. Several members of this class survived until the end of steam on British Railways in 1968. Two class members, 44781 and 44871, were used to haul the Fifteen Guinea Special on August 11, 1968. 44871 has survived into preservation whereas sister engine 44781 was purchased for use in the film, The Virgin Soldiers, and was scrapped after being used in a train scene disguised as a continental locomotive. Livery Henry is painted in NWR apple green with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. He was repainted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining at the end of "The Three Railway Engines" and remained so until the beginning of Troublesome Engines, when he was given back his own livery to avoid him being too similar to Gordon. In Henry and the Express, he was briefly painted orange-red as an undercoat before his standard green coat was applied. In Henry in the Dark, he was accidentally painted with a glow in the dark green livery. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the learning segment, Being Repainted, he had a cream undercoat. File:HenrySeesRedRS2.png|Henry in a red undercoat File:HenryintheDark33.png|Henry painted in luminous green paint File:BeingRepainted6.PNG|Henry in a cream undercoat Appearances Railway Series= and Thomas and the Breakdown Train * 'James the Red Engine' - James and the Express * 'Tank Engine Thomas Again' - Thomas and the Guard * 'Troublesome Engines' - Henry and the Elephant, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * 'Henry the Green Engine' - Coal, The Flying Kipper, Gordon's Whistle, Percy and the Trousers and Henry's Sneeze * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Off the Rails and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Cows and Old Iron * 'Four Little Engines' - Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Percy and the Signal and Duck Takes Charge * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge and The Fat Controller's Engines * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Pop Goes the Diesel , Dirty Work and A Close Shave * 'The Little Old Engine' - Little Old Twins * 'The Twin Engines' - Hullo Twins!, The Missing Coach, Break Van and The Deputation * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bowled Out * Main Line Engines - Buzz, Buzz, Wrong Road and Edward's Exploit * 'Small Railway Engines' - Ballast * 'Enterprising Engines' - Tenders for Henry, Super Rescue and Little Western * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Resource and Sagacity * 'Really Useful Engines' - Fish and Triple-Header * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Old Stuck-Up, Crossed Lines, Fire-Engine and Deep Freeze * 'Great Little Engines' - Patience is a Virtue * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - The Runaway , Better Late Than Never and Drip Tank * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon , Smokescreen and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum Piece and Not the Ticket * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Washout! * 'Henry and the Express' - Out of Puff, Overhaul, Sliding Scales and Henry Sees Red * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Birdstrike and Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Buffer Bashing , Gordon's Fire Service and Centenary Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} |-| Television Series= , Edward and Gordon , The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks , Thomas and the Breakdown Train , James and the Express, Thomas and the Guard, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed , Percy Runs Away, Coal, The Flying Kipper, Whistles and Sneezes, Off the Rails and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - Cows, Old Iron , Percy and the Signal , Duck Takes Charge, Percy and Harold , The Runaway , Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave , Better Late Than Never, The Missing Coach , Break Van , The Deputation, Edward's Exploit and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, Gordon and the Famous Visitor , Thomas, Percy and the Dragon , Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud , No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Tender Engines, Escape , Oliver Owns Up, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Granpuff , Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Gallant Old Engine , Rusty to the Rescue , Thomas and Stepney , Train Stops Play , Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By , Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens and Fish * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon , James and the Trouble with Trees, Baa! , Put Upon Percy, , Haunted Henry, Something in the Air, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find and Busy Going Backwards * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret , Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky , A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter , The Fogman , It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble , The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine (''cameo), Middle Engine , James and the Red Balloon , Jack Frost , Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak , Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * Series 7 - Percy Gets it Right , Edward's Brass Band , What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor , The Spotless Record , Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet , Bulgy Rides Again , Harold and the Flying Horse , Best Dressed Engine , Gordon and Spencer and Not So Hasty Puddings * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - A Tale for Thomas , Thomas and the Moles and Mud Glorious Mud * Series 8 - Percy's New Whistle , Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat , Thomas Saves the Day , Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough , Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route , Spic and Span , Edward the Great , Squeak, Rattle and Roll , Thomas Gets it Right , As Good as Gordon , Fish , Halloween , You Can Do it, Toby! , Chickens to School and Percy and the Magic Carpet * Series 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting , Thomas and the Rainbow , Molly's Special Special, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas and the New Engine , Toby Feels Left Out , Thomas Tries His Best , Thomas and the Statue , Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best , Thomas' Day Off , Thomas' New Trucks , Saving Edward , Keeping up with James and Flour Power * Series 10 - Percy and the Funfair , Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Toby's New Shed , Edward Strikes Out , Thomas and the Shooting Star , Big Strong Henry, Emily and the Special Coaches , Thomas and the Colours , Thomas and the Birthday Mail , Thomas and the Treasure and James the Second Best * Series 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller , Emily's Rubbish, Dream On , Dirty Work , Gordon and the Engineer , Thomas and the Spaceship , Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Smoke and Mirrors, Edward and the Mail, Toby's Triumph and Thomas in Trouble * Series 12 - Thomas and the Billboard , Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! , Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily , James Works it Out , Tram Trouble and Don't Go Back * Series 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Slippy Sodor, Time For a Story , A Blooming Mess , Thomas and the Runaway Kite , Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh , The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds and Hiro Helps Out * Series 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend , James in the Dark , Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Charlie and Eddie , Henry's Health and Safety, Being Percy , Merry Winter Wish, Thomas' Crazy Day , Jumping Jobi Wood! , Thomas and Scruff, Jitters and Japes , Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * Series 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand , Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, Up, Up and Away! , Henry's Happy Coal, Surprise, Surprise , Spencer the Grand , Kevin the Steamie , Percy the Snowman , Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * Series 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles , Express Coming Through , Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train , Thomas Toots the Crows , Bust My Buffers! , Percy and the Calliope , Salty's Surprise , Sodor Surprise Day , Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters , Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! * Series 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford , Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Thomas Way , Percy's Lucky Day , Bill or Ben?, No Snow for Thomas , The Missing Christmas Decorations , The Frozen Turntable , Away From the Sea , The Smelly Kipper and Thomas' Shortcut * Series 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels , Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure , Duck in the Water , Duck and the Slip Coaches, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger , Missing Gator , Spencer's VIP, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug , The Perfect Gift and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * Series 19 - Who's Geoffrey? , The Truth About Toby, Lost Property , Henry Spots Trouble, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale , Very Important Sheep , Helping Hiro , Slow Stephen , Best Engine Ever , The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Rocky Rescue, The Other Side of the Mountain , No Help at All , Goodbye Fat Controller and Wild Water Rescue * Series 20 - Toby's New Friend , Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings , Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa , The Railcar and the Coaches , All in Vain, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill * Series 21 - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear , Hasty Hannah , Cranky at the End of the Line, Philip's Number , The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward and The Big Freeze * Series 22 - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay , An Engine of Many Colours , Seeing is Believing , Apology Impossible , Thomas' Animal Ark and Counting on Nia * Series 23 - Chucklesome Trucks , The Other Big Engine , Panicky Percy and Diesel Glows Away Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Night Train, Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, It's Great to be an Engine, The Snow Song, Donald's Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, and Come for the Ride * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Down at the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo, and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Troublesome Trucks, Salty and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, Emily, Surprises, A World Around You, Determination, Patience, Ode to Gordon and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying, Together, New Engine Roll Call and The Dream Song * Series 9 - Day and Night, Party Time, Pride, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor, and Togetherness * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place, H is for Harold, Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength, Jingle Bells, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Engine Roll Call (Rock 'n' Roll version) * Series 11 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Discovery There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 12 - Engine Roll Call * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination, and Engine Roll Call * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need and Sir Topham Hatt * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' Youtube World Tour - A World Around You, Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Night Train, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are for * The Adventure Begins Really Useful Engine and Troublesome Trucks * Series 19 - Race with You, Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - It's Halloween, James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race Will You Won't You, The Shooting Star is Coming Through and Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? and We're Friends * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call, All the Girls Around the World and The Steam Team Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds , Steamies and Diesels Sounds , Being Blue, Sharing, Helping One Another and Guess the Engine - Henry, Toby and Thomas and Henry Huffs Out of the Station * Series 9 - Same Colour, Which Route Should Thomas Take? , Knowing What to do? , Being Kind, What Goes Where? , Who's Under the Coal Dust? - James and Job Destinations * Series 10 - Where is Henry's Coal?, Percy's Story, Right Sized Engine for the Job, Who's Under the Coal Dust? - Emily and Which Engine Should go to Which Building? * Calling All Engines! - Which Engine for Which Job? and Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? Videos * 2014 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Henry of Sodor * 2017 - Shark Escape and Space Mission }} |-| Other Media= , The Sad Story of Henry, Thomas' Train, Hello, Thomas!, Thomas and the Trucks , Thomas and the Breakdown Train and Thomas' Christmas Party * 1988 - James and the Express , Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Whistles and Sneezes, Cows, Henry's New Driver, Thomas' Present, Duck Takes Charge, Edward's Exploits, Percy's Night Out and Henry and the Roof * 1989 - The Party , Henry the Hero, An Important Visitor, The Missing Holly! and A Fishy Smell * 1990 - Henry's Forest, Thomas For Sale and The Backlog * 1991 - Duck's Service * 1992 - Henry and the Holidaymakers! * 1993 - Thomas and the New Clock! and First with the Food! * 1994 - The Nature Bus! and Puffing Pots! * 1995 - Keeping Clean! , Night Lights and The Engine Parade! * 1996 - Henry's Hoax, Too Tired!, The New Track, Going Slowly!, Thomas Takes a Ride! and The Trouble With Mud! * 1997 - Henry, Henry's Hills, Danger on the Line, Henry's Busy Day and Trevor's Christmas Surprise * 1998 - Donald and Douglas, The Scarecrow Competition!, Henry and Christmas Crisis * 1999 - Harold and Henry and Summer Fun! * 2000 - Henry, The End of the Rainbow!, Shivers in the Sheds, Henry's Freight Cars, Harold's View, Henrietta's Holiday and Painting the Shed * 2001 - Harold Goes Quiet, Thomas Chimes In , Henry, A Special Story about the Fire Engine! and Snow Fun for Henry * 2002 - What's That Smell?, Henry Helps, Good as New!, Henry, Good as New!, Travelling Tables! , Sodor Goes Pop!, The Blue Engine Club, Clean Up Chaos, A Snowy Reception , Diesel's Drums and I Used to be Red * 2003 - Gordon's Surprise, The Big Hero, Henry's Dizzy Day, The Most Beautiful Station , A Foggy Friend , Harold's Bad Day , Harvey to the Rescue!, Tour of Sodor , Happy and Sad , Frozen Engine and Revving Racers * 2004 - Henry to the Rescue, Emily Saves Henry, Girl Power!, More Mischief!, Percy to the Rescue , Harold's Bad Day , A Fishy Adventure, Dirty Percy!, Engine Trouble, Edward to the Rescue!, Rocket Power, It's Only Snow! , Scary Jack Frost , Thomas Gets It Right , Colour Quarrel!, Favourite Journey, Fishy Business, Henry's Forest, The Haunted Mine, The Train Trolley, A Nice Quiet Day, Dazzling Diesel!, Proud and Loud and Off to Market! * 2005 - Slide and Ride , Model Engines, Three Kings, Squeak, Rattle and Roll , Hooray, Henry, A Treat for Trying, Tunnel Trouble , A Jumbo-Sized Surprise and Relay Rescue * 2006 - King Thomas, No Trouble for Toby, Caroline's Cruise, Splendid Sight , Thomas, Emily and the Snowplow , Sparkling Sky and Thomas and the Statue * 2007 - Henry's Hairy Passenger, Fly Along, Fergus!, The Best Smile, Off to Market! , Helping Henry, The Santa Engine, Rusty's Rescue!, Wilbert in the Wild and Wet Wait * 2008 - Food Chain Train, Snow Trouble!, The Ice Train!, May Day Rescue, Edward's Mail , Claypit Clowns and Funny Faces! * 2010 - Henry's Good Deeds, Magpie Mavis, The Best Present of All , Henry Gets It Wrong!, Hooray for Henry!, Creaky Cranky , Proud Puffers , Misty Island Rescue , Trees and Tunnels, Twin Trees! , Snow Tracks , Bubble Trouble and Thomas and the Rainbow! * 2011 - Henry's House!, Dairy Delivery, Smiles All Round, Henry's Health and Safety, The Flying Teapot, Flag Flying! , Tickled Pink , Creepy Claw, Horrible Hiccups, Tube Trouble, Speedy Spencer, Steamy Sodor , Winter Wish , Snow Tracks , Party Time, Creaky Cranky, Making Annie Smile, A Lion on Sodor, Perfect Panto , Heave Ho Thomas! , Fuss and Fumes , Perfect Panto and Wet Wait * 2012 - Hooray for Henry, The Railway Show , Timber Tower, Muddy Matters , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 645), Message Mix-Up!, Emily's Winter Party Special , Express Coming Through! , Henry's Happy Coal and Hooray, Henry * 2013 - Spring Special, Horrible Hiccups, Flash! Crash! Wallop! , Henry's Scary Passenger!, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 666), Henrietta's Holiday , Henry's Ghost, The Railway Rink and Henrietta's Holiday * 2014 - The Royal Carriage, Muddy Matters , Mystery Fog!, Bill or Ben , Henry's Forest, Henry's Hero, Harvey the Crane Engine , Leaves on the Line!, Frozen Turntable , Not Now, Charlie! and Steamy Sodor * 2015 - Stinky James , Signals Crossed , Easter Egg Express, Silent Puffing! , It's Okay to be Scared, The Perfect Present , Henry's Hero and Henrietta's Holiday and Not Now, Charlie! * 2016 - Who's Geoffrey? , Henry Spots Trouble and Thomas in Charge! * 2017 - Not Now, Charlie!, Steamy Sodor and Flash! Crash! Wallop! Henry also appeared in the magazine stories, A Special Story about Steam, Back-to-Front, Harold and the Broken Tree, Harvey Saves the Harvest!, Hello, Skarloey!, Henry's Secret, Henry's Soaking!, Henry and Diesel, Henry Goes Round, High-Speed Henry, How Does Percy Work?, I Spy with my Little Eye, James and Edward, Lazy Wheels, Letting off Steam!, Looking Splendid, Mountains and Mess!, Party Time!, Proud Percy!, Railway Open Day, Really Useful Edward, Retirement Time, Rusty and the Cheeky Boys, Scaredy Puffer!, Sodor's Strongest Engine, Special Treats, Stick with Steam, Stolen Apples, Sunny Smile, The Strongest and The Very Important Job. Annual Stories * 1985 - Edward Cracks a Nut , Gale Warning and James' Rest Cure * 1986 - Old Groaner * 1987 - Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin * 1988 - Percy and the Brake Van and Responsibilities * 1989 - Trapped by Trees and Harold and the Landslide * 1990 - Old Square Wheels and Points of No Return * 1991 - Near Miss and Rusty Red Scrap Iron * 1992 - Galloping Sausage * 1993 - The Hut that Walked by Itself * 1996 - Rings a Bell! * 1997 - We Wish You a Merry Christmas! * 1998 - Engines to the Rescue and Henry Scores a Goal * 1999 - Blooming Railways , Leaves on the Line and Blowing Bubbles * 2000 - Slow Down, Thomas!, Thomas the Famous Engine, Buzzing Bees!, The Flood and Star Engines * 2001 - Very Special Engines , Edward Saves the Day and Best Friends * 2002 - A Special Day for Thomas , "That's the Way to Do It!" , Terence to the Rescue and Harold the Helicopter * 2013 - The Biggest Present of All Video Games * 1998 - Magical Adventure * 1999 - The Great Festival Adventure * 2000 - Trouble on the Tracks * 2006 - A Day at the Races * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2015 - Express Delivery * 2016 - Magical Tracks }} |-|Thomas Creator Collective= Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Henry has appeared in the Railway Series more than any other engine, having been in both the most books and the most individual stories. * The mention of Henry having originally been ordered as a GCR Robinson Atlantic in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways is based on Awdry's original illustrations of The Three Railway Engines, which depict him as a 4-4-2. * In the 1997 annual story, We Wish You a Merry Christmas!, Henry's fireman was revealed to be named Ted. In the magazine story, Henry Helps, Old Bailey is Henry's driver. * Awdry's own model of Henry was as troublesome as its fictional counterpart; it never really worked properly. The model was eventually scrapped but never replaced. * Henry is the second character to be removed from the Steam Team, the first being Edward. * In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Henry is called "Charlie". From the thirteenth series onwards, Henry has been referred to with his original name. * One of Henry's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing his sad face mask. * An ERTL Henry appeared in the American sitcom, Everybody Loves Raymond. * Henry's ERTL toy lacked splashers and was modelled after his rebuild in Series 1 making him closer to both the original Dalby illustrations and his real-life counterpart. * No merchandise line has produced a model of Henry in his original shape, although a prototype was produced for the Thomas Engine Collection Series. * When nameboards were still used in the series, Henry never had a nameboard shot where he was in his new shape. * Martin Sherman said in an interview with Sodor Island Fansite, that he originally auditioned to voice Henry, but got the parts for Thomas and Percy instead. * Henry, Thomas and James are the only characters to speak in every special. They, along with Gordon are the only characters to appear in every special. * According to the online video "Still the Best of Friends", the official reason Henry relocated to Vicarstown was to be closer to his work, referring to his taking trains to the Mainland in Tale of the Brave and Journey Beyond Sodor. * Although he does not have a Fowler tender in the television series, some merchandise of him have him with said tender. * Henry is the only former Steam Team member who does not appear in the Meet the Steam Team videos. * Henry was called Henri in the French dub of the first seven series. * Henry's original whistle was the same shape as Gordon's. Quotes }} Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Hornby * Bachmann * Tomix Trains * My Thomas Story Library * Engine Adventures * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Departing Now * Thomas Town * Capsule Collection * Tomica * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play * Royal Hampshire * De Agostini * Brio * Pez * Mega Bloks * Capsule Plarail * Mini Mini Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Boss * Micro Rubber Engines * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Robo Minis ** Neon Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Christmas Minis ** Electrified Minis ** Tootsie Minis ** Animal Minis ** Monster Minis * Choro-Q * Adventures * Waku Waku * Comansi * TrackMaster Push Along * Motorized Railway * Wood }} References de:Henry es:Henry he:הנרי hu:Henry ja:ヘンリー pl:Henio ru:Генри zh:亨利 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge